


Offline Games

by RandomFan4EVER



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFan4EVER/pseuds/RandomFan4EVER
Summary: Yusaku needs some games to keep himself offline.
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Protagonist Encounters [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Offline Games

Yusaku stands for the game shop. He is still wearing his school uniform. Anything else he owns would look too shady.

It is better if the people who run this shop don’t remember him. A wanted hacker is not exactly a customer people want.

Yusaku tried his best to avoid camera's on the way here. Facial recognition is something he rather avoids, even if he has nothing to hide at the moment.

Who knows what meta-data he hasn’t thought of might be collected. He doesn't want anyone to now where he spends every single waking moment.

He wonders if he should have worn something to throw facial recognition of. Not that it would be much use with his crazy hair.

It would be a good idea to buy ordinary clothes that are not his school uniform or what he uses to meet people IRL as Playmaker.

Lingering too long before the game shop would look suspicious, so he enters.

Eyes scan around the inside of the shop to find his target: board games. There are so many Yusaku doesn’t know how he will ever decide.

The reason he picked this place is because it has some niche stuff, but now he regrets the decision. He knows nothing about these games.

Maybe he should just have gone with the mainstream. But the most mainstream game is Duel Monsters, and he can’t play that for fun anymore. Not after all that happened.

His distress must be visible on his usually blank face because a voice besides him asks “Do you need any help?”

"I'm looking for games." Yusaku replies. Face blank as always, still looking at the board games, not trying to give anything away.

"What kind?" The guy asks.

When Yusaku looks over, he sees someone with one of the craziest hair he has ever seen in real life.

Not like he could judge. He has some impressive tricolor hair himself.

He figures it's probably fine to trust Muto Yugi.

Yusaku would have never set foot in this shop if he didn't trust the place.

Looking up the people living here didn't turn up everything to far-out of the ordinary.

He knows Yugi won some high-profile tournaments. Turns out he was an early adopter of Duel Monsters back when it was called Magic and Wizards and has access to great cards.

Yusaku answers Yugi Muto's question. "First, games that do not use electronics at all. Second, games that range from one to a dozen players. Third, preferably games that don't end in fights."

Yusaku does his habit again. So much for not standing out.

This was a bad idea. Luckily he made sure the shop isn't related to SOL technologies beforehand.

There seems to be a relationship with Kaiba Corp, a company with way too many scandals to not be wary off, but nothing explicit.

Luckily Yugi seems to know what he is doing.

Yusaku has a fair amount of interesting games in no time.

He pays in cash. He doesn't want a discount card. The tracking and data-collection isn't worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yusaku's thread model is high-level, but he is shit at not standing out.
> 
> Next up: Yugi & Shoma


End file.
